Talk:Garde/@comment-180.95.38.170-20190130025348
Human garde Caleb=duplicator,telekinesis Nebraska Taylor=healing,telekinesis Bangkok Duanphen=electric shocks,telekinesis Paradise Ohio Mark=telekinesis,shapeshifter Paradise Ohio Sam=telekinesis,technopath Paradise Daniela=telekinesis,stone gaze/Petras Near red rock Kopano=pondus(destiny alteration),telekinesis,fuse,super strength Niagara Falls Ran=kinetic detonation ,telekinesis Niagara Falls Nigel=supersonic manipulation,telekinesis Niagara Falls Bertrand=insect control,telekinesis Italy Vincent =healer,telekinesis China Jiao =healer ,telekinesis Iceland Einar=emotion manipulation (sensior),telekinesis Portugal Isabella=shape shifter/morfen,telekinesis Paradises Melanie=super strength,telekinesis Bunji=healer,telekinesis Simon=knowledge converter,telekinesis,hyper polyglot Rabiya=loralite call,telekinesis Miki=telekinesis ,air vanishing Lisbette=projects ice,telekinesis Omar=fire immunity ,fire breath,telekinesis Lofton=quill skin,telekinesis Nicholas=super strength,telekinesis Maiken =super speed,telekinesis Merda=telekinesis Wheel chair girl=healer,telekinesis Seamus =insect control,telekinesis Max=hyper polyglot,telekinesis Rena=animation/seissmokniss ,telekinesis Fleur=telekinesis Yo yo=manipulation of fire Edwige=healing Nemo=breath underwater/submari Ghost=teleportation Sprout=manipulation of plants Freakshow =hallucination Svetlana=kinetic detonation Some got captured by mogadorians Mogadorian augmentations Adamus=shockwaves/terric Phiri dun ra= Little mogadorian=teleportation Garde 1=shockwaves, telekinesis,energy blasts,enhancement 2=(died to young to have legacies) 3=telekinesis ,super speed 4=oracle/precognition,Sturma:lumen,sonic flight,ximic,invisibility ,animal telepathy,stone gaze, ,healing,ice,Dreynen 5=sonic flight,telekinesis,externa,percussion,enhancement 6=weather controller,telekinesis,invisibility ,enhancement,rapid regeneration 7= glacen ,breath underwater/submari,telekinesis ,temperature manipulation ,Noxen (night vision)super speed,healing ,percussion 8=oracle/precognition,telekinesis,shapeshifter/morfen,teleportation ,pondus ,hrydrolocomotion 9=Liberium(antigravity),animal telepathy,telekinesis enhanced hearing,super strength,super speed,Miras(transference ,oracle/precognition Ella=aeternus,precognition/oracle,telepathy,Dreynen(apart from the powers she got when she had the incident with the loralite) Loric Erina=elecomon,plant manipulation ,electricity shock,sonic flight Pittacus Lore=telekinesis,Sturma:lumen,flight,plant manipulation ,invisibility,ximic Elder 1= Elder 2= Elder 3= Elder 5= Elder 6 Elder 7 Elder 8= Elder 9=see strips of destiny Setrákus Ra =aeternus,charm casting,Dreynen,rapid regeneration,shape shifting (from his cane),telekinesis,enhancement ,force field Samil=Sturma:fire Raylan=light manipulation Devektra =light manipulation,telepathy,mind reader,sound manipulation Young garde=temperature manipulation Loridas=charm casting Zane=sonic flight Liren=Sturma:weather,telekinesis,glacen Kloutus= Loric chests 1=heal stone,planet thing,Phoenix stone 2=planet thing,heal stone,Phoenix stone 3=planet thingheal stone,Phoenix stone 4=Henri’s ashes,dagger,loralite liquid,planet thing ,heal stone,Phoenix stone,inflatable watch 5=band dagger,communication stone,heal stone,Phoenix stone 6=heal stone,communication stone,Phoenix stone,xithras stone 7=communication stone,heal stone ,thunder gloves,Phoenix stone 8=duplicating scroll,communication stone,Phoenix stone,heal stone,chimaera antler, 9=staff,gauntlet,ball,X-ray stone Dead 1=Malaysia visited Kenya girl Dead 2=London visited England girl Dead 3=Kenya boy 4 =paradise Ohio visited Colorado boy Evil then turns good then turns evil 5=Florida was at Miami ,islands in Canada boy 6=New York went to paradise Ohio girl 7=Spain girl 8=India Himalayas boy 9=Chicago visited Sa islands boy Ella =Spain girl Garde unknown visited Argentina How they got captured or killed 1=intel/magazine 2=sends a message and gets tracked down 3=intel/scout 4=in search for chest 5 =Ethan /scout 6=truck got bugged 7=intel/scout/Loric painting in cave walls 8=double agent lure,escapes ,protected, then 5 was supposed to kill 9 but 8 teleported in the way 9=double agent lure Cause of Cepans death 1=murder mogadorian 2=explosion 3=general suhktek 4=shot mogadorian 5=sick 6=murder bugged mogadorian 7=murder mogadorian 8=murder ? 9=murder 9 Ella=shot mogadorian Daxien =sandor took his band and he didn’t get alerted and slept then got killed Cepans name ,Loric name and place of death 1=hilde/hessu hut/hideout 2=forgot England bus 3=??????Africa Kenya 4=Henri/Brandon hideout 5=Rey island 6=Katarina mogadorian base/New York 7=Adelina /Adel Spain 8=Raynolds India 9=sandor mogadorian base Ella=Crayton shot India Who killed who? Sarah=six’s storm Mark=Phiri dun ra 2=Ivanick 1=mogadorian 3=General Suhktek 8=5 10=never made it of Lorien Current name of Garde 1= 2=Maggie Hoyle 3=Hannu 4=John Smith 5=Cody 6=Maren Elizabeth 7=Marina 8=Naveen/Vishnu 9=Stanley Worthington Ella=Ella Loric without powers Mirkrl dead Lyn dead Lara dead Zophie dead Janus dead Cepans dead Lexa Paton dead Paton’s girlfriend dead Who currently has their chests 1= 2= 3= 4=chest 5=chest 6=chest 7=chest 8=chest 9=chest Which Garde tracked down who 1=nearly 3 2= 3= 4=9,5 5= 6=7,Ella,8,4, 7=5 8=5 9=5 Ella=5,7 Allies (no human Garde) Guard/Lexa Sarah dead Mark dead Adam Rex Malcom Order of Cêpans death Hilde 2 3 Katerina Rey Raynolds Sandor Henri Adelina Crayton Who loves who? 1= 2= 3= 4=Sarah 5= 6=Sam 7=8 dead 8 dead=7 9=Ella,Maddie dead Ella= 9 Chimaera (7 or 8 Dust Bernie kosar/hades Godzilla Greeters(7 or 8) Ethan killed by 5 Malcom Who got captured and killed 1=killed 2=killed 3=killed 4= captured and escaped 5=captured and worked with them 6=captured and escaped 7=nearly tracked down because of paintings in cave 8=tracked down protected by the Vishnu helpers 9=captured and escaped with 4 Loralite growth spots Niagara Falls Red rock 8’s cave Safe spots and loralite cave thing like 8’s Sanctuary Lexa’s house 8’s cave MOGPRO Agent purdy died by mogpro General guy 4 healed